The Feude
by Touma No Miko
Summary: Frontier season fic. A battle is being waged between Izumi & Takuya, who will win? >D Definately not romance.


- - > _Hoo boy. I haven't written any  
Digimon fanfiction in quite sometime.  
I got really into Frontier though,  
so expect to see more from me. Anywho.  
This centers around Takuya & Izumi,  
but it's definately not romance. >_o  
Remember, I own nothing. It's sad, I know._  
  


**THE FEUDE**  
  


Izumi yawned, throwing her arms up above her head to stretch. Her eyes wandered across the various figures walking with her, finally stopping to stare at the head of the boy directly in front of her. She inwardly grumbled, her stare could burn a hole through the back of his head. In fact, she wouldn't mind being able to do so. Izumi let out a loud huff, finally turning away from the back of Takuya's head. The noise caused him to turn and look at her, an annoyed expression apparent on his face, "What is it now, PRINCESS?" Izumi stopped walking, her hands placed defiantly on her hips, the evident sarcasm in his voice just irritated her more. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" She questioned, glaring at him. Takuya ignored her inquiry, "You never answered me.. What's. Wrong. Now?" Izumi opened her mouth but was soon interrupted. "Will you two just stop being so childish?" Kouji now stood between the pair, giving each one a stern and very annoyed look. Izumi placed her clenched fists to her sides and with a simple, "Fine," walked by both boys. Junpei quickly ran after her like a lost puppy chasing it's owner. Takuya glared at Kouji for a split second before eyeing Junpei as he ran by, he shook his head at the lovesick boy then turned to follow them. Tomoki had been standing there silently, watching the argument. He blinked and looked up at Kouji, who in turn shrugged before walking away, the young boy close behind him.   
  
Izumi continued to walk quickly in front of the others, Junpei had given up trying to reach her by now, as he was already out of breath. Takuya soon passed him by, mumbling to himself about 'not letting some holier than thou girl lead anyone anywhere'. He quickened his pace and was soon right behind Izumi. Upon hearing somewhere nearing her, Izumi looked over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and she shot Takuya a glare before speeding up. Of course, Takuya also sped up his pace, until he was right next to the girl. "What are you doing?!" Izumi exclaimed, pushing him away. Takuya regained his footing and shoved his way past her, glancing at her slightly, "What makes you think you can lead us? You don't even know where you're going!" Izumi grabbed the back of Takuya's goggles, pulling them right off his head, "And what makes you think that YOU can lead us? What makes you better than everyone else?!" Takuya hastily grabbed his goggles out of the girl's hands, "I don't have to explain anything to you." While, in truth the boy didn't have an answer, but he wasn't about to lose to a girl, let alone one like Izumi. He put his goggles back into place and continued walking. The three boys behind them walked slowly, as if to stay out of the tiff. Kouji had given up trying to make either of them stop, deciding it wasn't his problem anyway. Junpei and Tomoki let out a sigh as another shoving match started in front of them. Before anyone realized it, Takuya had started to sprint forward, catching Izumi off guard. By the time she noticed what had happened, Takuya was far ahead of her, but she didn't seem to care and soon started running after him. "Such stupidity.." Kouji grumbled, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Junpei's cries to Izumi weren't heard by the girl, as by now she and Takuya were out of the 3 boy's sights.   
  
When Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki had finally reached their previously bickering friends, they were amazed to find the two completely silent. Of course, they were on opposite sides of the clearing they had stopped at, and you could practically see them steaming with anger. "We're stopping here for tonight," Izumi said without looking at the others. "Only because I think it's a good idea though," Takuya interjected. Tomoki winced, waiting for Izumi to let out a battle cry and attack his 'brother'. Much to his, and the other's, amazement though, silence was all they heard. Kouji sighed with relief and kneeled down in the center of the clearing, setting up a firepit. Junpei took a step towards Izumi, only to be met with the most terrifyingly angry face he had ever seen on her, or anyone for that matter. He grinned sheepishly and backed away, grabbing Tomoki's hand, "C'mon! Let's go find some kindling!" A small smirk appeared on Kouji's face, noticing the utter terror that had been on Junpei's face. It was gone shortly though, as he went back to setting up the pit.   
  
Night had fallen not long after Junpei & Tomoki had returned, the camp still completely silent. While the 3 boys cooked meat apples for themselves, they talked quietly. Atleast, Tomoki and] Junpei did, Kouji ate in silence like most every time. The aroma had drifted to Izumi's nose, and her hunger got the best of her. She cocked her head around, looking at the remaining cooked apple. After pausing for a second, as if weighing out the positive and negative aspects of grabbing the apple, she stood up and quickly headed towards it. Izumi kneeled down next to the fire and reached for the stick. Upon curling her hand around it, she realized that what she held wasn't wood, nor was it skinny. She looked down and found she had grabbed another hand, her slim fingers were wrapped around two others. Which, obviously, did not belong to her. She felt her eyebrow twitch, and slowly followed the arm up to see who was there. As luck would have it, the owner of the hand was Takuya, who had grabbed the stick a split second before Izumi could. The other's fell silent, looks of fear coming across there faces. The sudden idea to run far away sounded good to Tomoki and Junpei, but they were frozen in place. Kouji was a safe distance away, but he knew what was coming. Izumi blinked. Once, twice, three times. Takuya stared back at the girl, a mix of fear, embarassment, anger, and.. well, more fear on his face. His face flushed a deep crimson and he pulled his hand away, taking the apple with him. Just as quickly as he had gotten free, Izumi let out a shrill cry of 'pervert' and began pounding on his head. "Stupid Takuya! STUPID STUPID STUPID!" With one last smack to his face for good measure Izumi grabbed the apple from him, then shoved him over. Takuya lay on the ground, twitching every few seconds, his hand grasping for the apple which was no longer there. He slowly sat up, his face now red for a different reason. Izumi glared at him and took a bite of the apple. Takuya now had an inner battle to wage. He had reached that apple first, it was his, fair and square. Though, if he was to make this clear to the banshee that was sitting across from him, he would recieve a fate no less than death. A few seconds passed by, and Kouji noticed the boy's thoughtful expression. '_Don't do it Takuya.. you can't be THAT stupid_..' Well, Kouji was wrong. Takuya lept forward, hands outstretched, grasping for the apple and let out a battle cry of "I GOT THAT FIRST!". Izumi didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Takuya tackled the girl and whilst doing so, knocked the apple out of her hand and onto the dirt. His mouth gaped open, a look of pure pain came across his face, and then he realized that was the least of his problems. "TA. KU. YA.." Izumi sneered, her voice sent shivers down the boy's spine and he looked down. Izumi was squished beneath him, her hat knocked off, dirt all over her clothing and face. Of course, Takuya's body chose the perfect time not to listen to him, and he could do nothing but sit and stare down at Izumi. "GET OFF ! OFF OFF OOOOOFFFFF!" Her fist soon connected with Takuya's chin, knocking him backwards. She jumped up and dusted herself off, snatching her hat up off the ground. Takuya rubbed his face, looking up at the seething girl. "I'm so sick of you! Just grow up!" And with that Izumi marched away into the forest, her figure disappearing into the trees. Junpei jumped up quickly and cried out to her, before starting off in her direction. A reached out hand stopped him though, as Kouji had stood up in front of him. He shook his head, "Let her go. You wouldn't be able to help her anyway. It'd probably make things worse." Kouji's words stung Junpei, but he knew they were nothing less than the truth. Tomoki looked at the forest sadly, glancing at Takuya, who sat there in silently, no emotion on his face. "Takuya onee-chan.." Upon hearing his name Takuya looked up. He gave Tomoki a small smile which betrayed whatever he was really feeling. Tomoki blinked in confusion. Takuya then turned around and layed on a patch of grass, "Good night." Their 'campsite' fell silent and Tomoki looked up at Kouji for some explanation of Takuya's strange behavior. He was met with nothing.   
  
Izumi hadn't gone far, in fact she was barely 15 feet from the clearing. She had expected someone to run after her, but no one came. She sighed and sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs. "It doesn't matter. I don't need anyone to come after me. I can care for myself.." She whispered silently. Izumi knew she would've just told them to leave her alone anyway, it was just knowing that someone cared which made her feel better. She released her knees and outstretched her legs, staring at the small glow the fire created through the trees. Izumi sat like that for what seemed like forever before the urge to sleep somewhere warm took over. She got up slowly, making sure to not make any noise, then headed for the dim light. Back at the clearing the others were sprawled out fast asleep. Izumi pushed the last branch out of her way and looked around at their silent figures. She sighed in relief, not wanting to have to deal with anyone right now. The girl then lowered herself to the ground next to the fire, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Why are you always like that?", the sudden voice caused Izumi to jump slightly and she turned to her right. Takuya stood up from where he had been laying and looked down at the girl. Izumi turned away and looked at the fire, "Go back to sleep." Takuya sat down by the fire, making sure to keep a safe distance from Izumi, "I wasn't asleep in the first place." The fire let out a crackle and Izumi pulled back a bit, still not looking at the boy, "Well, just.. just go to sleep then." Takuya grumbled, tossing a small twig into the fire, "Like I said, why are you always like that?" Izumi looked up at him with some irritation, "Like WHAT?" Takuya paused, trying to think of what he had meant by that, or more so, how to phrase it nicely. Izumi raised an eyebrow, waiting for his response. "You're so.. stubborn. You don't like things anyway but your own. Once and awhile why can't you just admit you aren't always right? That sometimes you need to depend on someone else?" Takuya looked at her, waiting for her answer. Izumi couldn't believe what she heard, this boy of all people was telling her she was stubborn, as if HE wasn't! "I could ask you the same thing.." she said after some time. Takuya blinked, "It's different for me. I mean, you..! You're just intent on not letting anyone help you. Instead of being grateful for someone's kindness you're angry. You jump to conclusions, thinking they were underestimating you. Not everyone in this world is out to get you y'know...," He paused and looked away, "I just do what I do so that I can keep things under control and make sure everyone's okay. If I didn't act quickly, If I stopped to think things out, I might not be quick enough to help someone. Or stop a bad situation. I HAVE to be like this. You don't have any excuse." Izumi looked down at the fire, "How DARE you.." Takuya looked back up at her, "WHAT? Are you saying I'm actually wrong? I don't think so Izumi." She glared at him, "YES! You're wrong! You don't have a clue what you're talking about! You don't know how I feel.. what it's like to be me. If I didn't stand up for myself, if I didn't take charge, then you WOULD underestimate! I'm not just some fragile girl who needs to be looked after! I don't need boys throwing jackets onto puddles so I can walk across! I don't want to be the 'princess' with someone always coming to her rescue! I just can't handle that!" Takuya just stared back at the girl, taking in the words of her outburst. "Don't most girls want to be treated that way though? Why shouldn't you?" He gave her a strange expression. Izumi sighed, "I didn't expect you to understand.. I can't depend on other people. I won't. If I go through life being so weak, in the end those who used to be there for me will disappear. I'd be alone and helpless." Takuya looked at the girl and shook his head, "That doesn't mean you have to go out of your way to make that so obvious. Anyone who knows you, or even meets you, can tell you're not the same as most girls. Don't try so hard." Izumi glared at him, "Like you have the right to talk. You're just the same as me!" Takuya looked up at her glaring eyes, "I didn't mean that as an insult. Don't get so worked up, alright? I'm just telling you for your best interest, it's better to tone it down. By being yourself you show others your independance." Izumi opened her mouth to respond with some rude response, but paused and looked at the ground, "Why does it matter anyways? As soon as we're out of here you won't have to deal with my 'attitude' anyways. Why do you care?" Takuya blinked. Why did he care? He didn't really know why Izumi got to him so much, she seemed to unnerve him more than even Kouji, but there wasn't really any reasoning he could think of. He was dumbfounded. "I.. don't know. I mean, I guess I do," He paused. Izumi looked back up at him, waiting to see what excuse or stupid reason would come out. Takuya scratched at his head, moving the orange hat around to it's perfect spot. "We've all been around eachother for so long now, I don't see why you would even have to ask why it matters. We're FRIENDS Izumi, and friends look out for eachother." Izumi sat in silence, looking at the boy. Of course she had come to consider the 4 boys her friends, if not closest by now, but she doubted they thought the same of her. Well, except Junpei of course, his feelings were evident, but superficial. But now, the boy who she figured hated her the most was telling her he cared for her well being. It was strange, but it made Izumi happy.   
  
She smiled at Takuya, "You're so stupid sometimes." He raised his eyebrow, and was ready to let out a spurt of complaints about her response, but Izumi had taken him by surprise. The girl had embraced him in a hug. When she had gotten up and walked over to him he didn't know, but suddenly she was sitting next to him, embracing him. Takuya was.. scared. Every time he got near Izumi he ended up with some sort of battle scar, he could feel his heart racing. If that was really from fear though was debatable. He knew he had to plan his next move out carefully, he slowly raised his arm into the air and placed it on the girl's back nervously. Takuya flinched at the contact, but Izumi didn't budge. The pair sat like that for awhile, Takuya's discomfort slowly faded away, and the warmth felt rather nice. Finally Izumi pulled away, "Thanks Taku-chan." Takuya sat for a moment with a smile still on his face, then realized the girl had spoken. His face twisted into a sour expression and he crossed his arms across his chest. "Just because we're on good terms doesn't mean you can give me some stupid pet name!" Izumi's face also turned sour, "What do you mean on good terms?! I hate you! You're such an idiot..! TA. KU. CHAN." Takuya jumped up, "I told you not to call me that!" Izumi smirked, also raising herself off the ground, hands placed on her hips. "Why not TAKU? TAKU TAKU TAKU!" She stucked her tongue out at him. Kouji eyed the two from where her sat, he had seen the whole thing. Though he wouldn't admit it, he rather liked these soap opera-esque kinds of things. He watched Takuya's goggles flying through the air, quickly followed by Izumi's hat which landed by his feet. Kouji smirked and mused to himself about the pair. _Their wedding would be interesting.. AND their children.._ Takuya's cries of pain interrupted his thoughts, he turned to see Izumi throw the first punch and Takuya grabbing ahold of her hair. _Interesting isn't the word for it.. terrifying, that's it.._

  
  
_ [x] Thanks for reading everyone!  
^.^ And remember..  
Review! Review! Review!  
/Amie (touma no miko)_   



End file.
